


The Sims 4 Original Comics: Chloe Hale's Story

by Dark_Moon



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Story, TS4, The Sims, The Sims 4, Visual Comics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Moon/pseuds/Dark_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe Hale is a 25 years old girl who has just moved to Willow Creek; a peaceful and quiet town. She yearns to start a new life of her own. Everything seems nice and perfect until that fateful night...</p><p>Note: This is not a novel. It's a comic book with visual images. Rating will go up.</p><p>-For smartphone reader, tilt your phone and read it on the bigger screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sims 4 Original Comics: Chloe Hale's Story

**Author's Note:**

> -I'll fix the grammar later. I'd be much appreciate if you point out my grammar mistakes. English is not my first language and I'm still writing Hamish Saga ;)

My name is Chloe Hale. I’m 25 years old. You’re about to read my epic diary.

Well, not really a diary… It’s more like a colorful memory collage about

my new/exciting/weird/horror/dramatic life at Willow Creek.

_“A verdant, sprawling region of lush bayous and rolling plantation land that is home to aristocratic farmers, southern gentry, and swamp-dwellers._

_Willow Creek is a diverse blend of rich tradition, understated grandeur and true salt-of-the-earth hospitality.”_

That’s the description of Willow Creek according to the town brochure.

And this is the house! I inherited it from my grandma. She passed away 3 months ago.

This is the left side of the house.

This is the back of the house.

This is the right side of the house. I really love that big cherry blossom tree. I bet it would

give out great shade in the summer.

The house is old but I have to admit there’s quite a charm about it. Those three suitcases pack all of my clothes. The rest of my stuffs are already inside.

This room is going to be my bedroom. I decide to work on the bedroom first. I can’t function without a good sleep.

This town has yet to be fully developed. I can barely see any house from this view. Oh well, time to unpack!

And taada~~ It took me 2 hours to craft the bed and putting up those curtains! Geez. My favorite bed lamp ‘Stay weird’ I had since college.

And that alarm clock is dead by the way; I need to find the battery... somewhere in one of those boxes.

I think I’ll have to check the bathrooms now.

Upstairs bathroom is good. There’s toilet paper.

Downstairs bathroom is good also.

Moving to the kitchen!!

\--Another 2 hours later--

Done!

I got a text from Mr. Gold. He’s a manager from the Stark Inc. We’ve been in contact for a week now and

he’s expecting to see me soon at his office in downtown Willow Creek aka New Crest.

And another text from my mom asking if I’ve gotten here yet.

Moving on to the Livingroom.

\--2 hours later--

Alright, this looks good for today. I’ve spent ¼ day to unpack all of this. It’s exhausting.

I will eat out tonight. I’m too tired to cook.

 

Put on my coat, now I need to gps the local restaurant.

The restaurant is only 20 minutes away so I will walk there.

Got to the restaurant.

It looks very homely. I like it already.

Hello, can I have a table please?

My mom bombards me with texts again. I’m glad I’m on my own now.

 

Appetizer: Garlic bread and water.

I’m the only guest in this restaurant and it’s not even 9 PM yet! This town is too peaceful it’s creepy.

Main course: Steak and red wine. I need to treat myself. I did a good job unpacking most of the stuffs!

Mr. waiter’s face looks funny when I order the third course… He must think ‘This girl eats a lot!”

Aha! I spot a couple dining over there. 

*Munch munch macaroons* Berries flavours.

Time to go home. It’s 9:38 PM now.

Actually, restroom first, I’m about to pee myself. I blamed the wine.

*Satisfying face*

Walk my lazy butt home. By the way, that posture is the posture of one that

can’t do big things. Mom will be disappointed if she were here…

Ooh, is that a museum?

Yep, it is a museum. Modern museum. I’ll have to check it out when I have time.

It’s next to the restaurant. By the way, I think that museum is missing a column to support the garden

above or they probably have secret anti-gravity from the alien or something.

I’m home!

Bathroom~~Bathroom~~

It’s been a long first day. Good night!

Zzzz….zzzz….zzzz

\--Next morning--

Texting with my mom early in the morning…while pooping, talk about multitasking…

 

Brrrr..rrr.rrrr

Pew!

Outfit of the day.

Mr. Gold sent me an email of the day and time of the interview. It will be 9:00 AM sharp tomorrow.

Alright, time to unpack the rest of the kitchen stuffs.

It looks much better than before.

I think someone is knocking at the front door.

“Hi, nice to meet you. My name is Natalie, I live around the block.”

Hey there!

Natalie is really pretty.

We have a lovely talk. She is married and lives with her husband. No child yet. We talk about the neighborhood.

And as I suspect, Willow Creek has less than 300 residents.

Natalie: This town is very peaceful and it’s still developing. There are almost 0 crimes in the neighborhood. Our police officers only patrol most of their time. There is even no burglar here!

Chloe: Are you serious?

Natalie: Yeah, you can’t buy a burglar alarm here. They don’t sell it hahaha.

Chloe: Wow…. (This place is… too good? Even Pleasantville has burglars but whatever. I think I found my safe heaven!)

Chloe: Make yourself at home Natalie.

I make sandwiches for two while she makes the coffee.

The chat goes on.

Chloe: Hey, I haven’t seen any paper boy yet.

Natalie: Haha, there’s no paper boy here. We don’t have newspaper. That’s so Pleasantville.

Chloe: You kidding right?

Natalie: Oh c’mon Chloe, who need newspaper when we can read news right on our phone, tablets and computers? This is the modern era, we are evolving!

Chloe: *I’m a bit speechless at the moment*

Chloe: ….Okay, talk about phone, I think I will have to purchase a house phone today.

Natalie: They don’t sell that here.

Chloe: What?!

Natalie: We stop using house phone when since 2 years ago. Nowadays, everyone has smart phone, even 6 years old kids that just pop out of the bassinet. Except babies though, hahaha.

Chloe: *Gasp* (I must be in wonderland, am I? What’s wrong with this place?!)

Chloe: There must be no Starbucks here then.

Natalie: Actually, there is.

Chloe: Really?!

Natalie: Yes. Wanna go and grab some cappuccinos with me? I’m sorry for the terrible coffee I made. 

Chloe: Sure! Let me grab my purse.

\--35 mins later--

Wow…

There’s Starbucks… For a town that doesn’t sell burglar alarm, homephone, newspapers, yet it has Starbucks!!

P/S Not that I'm complaining though. But just saying...

Anyway, we have a great time. Natalie is very casual and friendly.

Chloe: Thanks Nat. I have a great time. Thank you for showing me around.

Natalie: You’re welcome Chloe. Visit my house sometimes.

We give each other a friendly hugs and pat our way. 

I’m thinking about the interview tomorrow, I have to look at my resume again

when I’m home and prepare the interview clothes.

Oh, home sweet home!

What was that?! I think I just heard a small groan…

Please… Just be a cat… or a dog…

……………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………..

…Oh God…

 

\--Tbc--

 

**Author's Note:**

> -Thank you for the amazing CC creators.  
> -Please leave kudos and comments if you like my comics. Thank you <3<3<3


End file.
